


First Time for Everything

by hisoknen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alley Sex, Blood As Lube, Coercion, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Strangers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisoknen/pseuds/hisoknen
Summary: You go to meet the man of your dreams at a dingy bar, the sun falls and he's nowhere to be seen. A playful blond stranger invites himself to the seat beside you eager to make this a night to remember.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 28





	First Time for Everything

The air in the dingy bar was thick with clouds of smoke wafting in from the outside. No matter how many times you wiped at the table in front of you, it remained sticky. 

The stool you were perched on felt off-balance, rocking each time you shifted, as though there was a bunched up piece of paper holding up one of the legs. Each time the door opened and the sound of voices flooded in, you glanced over to see if he was here yet. 

Checking your phone was already well over half an hour since he told you to meet him. Never having been fond of dating sites, you grumbled with irritation, giving off a cold air to the drunk men who would slink their way over to hit on you. 

“Hey there, cutie.” You turn around, ready to tell another off when you find his face. Your eyes lowered, taking in his carefree impish grin. He was blond with broad shoulders, wearing black jeans and a sleeveless grey shirt. The stranger pulled out the barstool beside you and waved over the bartender ordering a drink. 

“I’m not here alone,” you looked straight ahead, trying to brush him off. You looked over the beer tap reading the labels over for the hundredth time that night. Your head tilted when he hummed. 

You turn toward him, taking a second to look him over. He had an undercut and spiky blond hair that was slicked back a small tuft in the center of his forehead, and earrings. 

He gave off the vibe of a sleazy frat boy who hit on drunk girls. Someone who didn’t take things too seriously and wanted to _‘just live in the moment.’_

He cocked his head to the side, looking you up and down. He quirked an eyebrow looking around the room. With exaggerated movements, he leaned back on his seat and nodded to the empty seat on your left before shifting his gaze back to you with a playful gleam in his eyes.

“You sure?” His elbow rests against the table, cupping his chin while his eyes dance along your body. Your cheeks heat up at the probing, you roll your eyes, glancing down at your phone.

“Supposed to meet someone.” Picking up your drink, you swirl the straw and watch the ice clink against the glass. The icy liquid slides down your throat, coating it with cranberry juice and cheap vodka that makes you grimace. 

What should you have expected, the drinks to taste good in a seedy place like this? You laugh to yourself, tipping back the glass and finishing it off.

Your words seem to float in one ear and out the other as he inches closer, snatching your phone. You dart out to grab it, but he leans out of your reach, typing. He pulls out his phone checking it before tucking it away. 

“He’s just late,” you huff, your defense falling on deaf ears.

“Looks to me like you’ve been blown off,” he chuckles, scooting in closer. You can’t help but wince at the remark feeling the booze bubble in your gut. 

“Sorry I couldn’t make it. Something came up.” He drawls, reading from the screen. You rip the phone from his grasp, plunging it into your bag. His arms raised in mock defense, laughing. 

“Can we get another round?” The blond man ignores your furious gaze, waving over the bartender. Resigning, you shrugged your shoulders. If your prince charming wasn’t going to show up, the least you could do was get some free drinks. 

“Anyway. What’s your name, pretty thing?” 

“Y/n. you?” you grumble

“Yuuji.”

—

Your mind felt foggy, Terushimas shitty jokes managing to pull laughs from you. The more you looked at him, the more you found him attractive. It was either that or the bottle of vodka pooling in your gut. 

Now and then, his tongue would dip out to wet his lips, and you’d see the glint of his tongue ring. The way his hands rested on your thigh, thumbing your flesh, sent a warm hum through you—your breath hitches when you rub your thighs together. 

Everything about him screamed at you to run away, but you were stuck in place. Staring at him in awe and slurring your words as he fed you drinks.

Under different circumstances, you’d never give a guy like him the time of day, but his playful energy was refreshing. But with a bruised ego and enough alcohol pumping through your veins, you almost found him endearing. 

“It’s late. Lemme walk you home.” He drops a set of bills on the table and tugs your arm; you follow him stumbling over your feet. The cold air brushes past your face, bringing bumps to the surface of your skin. 

He didn’t know where you lived, but he was walking with purpose, dragging your body close to his and slinging a sweaty arm over your shoulder. 

“You smell delicious,” his breath reeked of booze and heavy cigarette smoke. You hated the smell, but the warmth of his body enveloping you felt too good against your shivering skin. 

He brought a rolled joint to his lips, pausing as he lit it. The smoke lingers as he takes a few short puffs. You watch him as he inhales, the smoke curling as he blows it out. 

“Wanna taste?” He brings the joint to his lips. You nod hesitantly, watching as the end of it sizzles, turning red as he sucks in, puffing out his cheeks and letting a cloud out. He quickly sucks it back in, grabbing your jaw to tilt your face up. 

You open your mouth, and he blows the smoke in. You breathe in as he blows, his finger brushing at the corner of your lips. You exhale, coughing as it flows out of your lungs.

“First time?” The tears prickling at your eyes answers his question. He brings it to his lips, taking a long drag and relaxing his hold on you.

Terushima lets out a laugh patting your back and ushering you around the corner. 

You choke back a cry when your back meets jagged brick, Terushima’s body pressed tightly against you. One hand is at your side, trapping you against the wall. 

His mouth latches onto your neck, leaving behind wet kisses and bites while his hand snakes between your legs. He quickly moves under your skirt, pulling your panties to the side.

“Wait,” you freeze; he continues his sloppy assault against your neck, letting out a soft laugh and inching his fingers closer to your heat. 

“S’okay. No need to be nervous, pretty thing.” He pulls away from your throat, a thick line of saliva trailing on his lips. His mouth crashes against yours, tongue eagerly sweeping out to taste you. You try to keep up with him, feeling the cold metal ball intertwined with your muscle. 

He pulls away, panting, crushing the joint beneath his feet. He drops his hands to tug at the belt of his jeans. You can’t help but stare down at him as he pulls his cock out from the confines. 

Your heart hammering against your chest, watching as he wraps his fingers around his length. It’s thick and veiny, the tip red and weeping. He looks down, pumping it a few times before letting go. You can’t help but shudder when it slaps against his stomach. 

“I’ll take care of you.” 

Terushima brings two fingers to his mouth, wrapping his lips around them. You can make out his tongue swirling around the digits before pulling them out coated with saliva. He smiles at your lust blown eyes, lips colliding with yours. 

You moan against him, tugging at his shirt. His wet fingers easing back into your underwear and brushing against your clit. His tongue lashes out, pulling whimpers from you, leaving you winded and trembling. 

“See?” He grins against your lips, kissing the corner before nudging past to find the sweet spot of your neck.

“I’ve never-” you stare up at him with uncertainty. Your blood runs cold. You only learned his name a few hours ago, while waiting to meet someone else. 

You didn’t know where he lived or what kind of person he was when he wasn’t trying to get into your pants. 

“Fucked somewhere you could get caught? First time for everything, yeah?” His eyes were low, lazily drinking you in, a smile tugging at his lips. Your mouth parts, but you can’t seem to get the words out. 

“No way,” his eyes widened, “a virgin?” His jaw drops, voice picking up. He looked excited, eagerly grabbing your thigh and pulling it under his arm, wrapping it around his waist. 

He reaches for his cock dragging it against your slick folds, searching your eyes for confirmation. You nod meekly staring back at him with a small smile. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he hums. His voice is sweet and deceptive, the feeling of his cock tapping against your clit, pushing away your thoughts. His hand is wrapped around his cock, flicking the head against your bundle of nerves and back through slick folds. 

“I promise.” He presses the tip against your tight hole, holding your hip tightly with his other hand. You let out a yelp when he pushes forward, fingertips digging into your flesh. 

“Might wanna be quiet.” he purrs against your ear. “Unless you want an audience.” Your hand clamps around your mouth, stifling the cries. A daze begins to creep in, your mouth dry and body shivering under his hands.

“Shh, just a bit more. You’ll look so pretty with my cock filling you up.” He talks to you as though his words alone can ease you onto his cock. Your walls are fighting against him, threatening to push him out each time he moves. 

“Condom-” you stutter, trying to pull away. His grip tightens as he pushes deeper, pulling your hips in to meet him.

“I won’t cum inside s’fine,” he groans, landing his forehead against yours. His eyes are downcast, watching his cock disappear inside of your fluttering hole.

“Just relax a little,” he grunts, pulling out and easing back in. It feels like you’re being torn in half, only able to take the tip with each pump. His fingers reach down to tug and spin your clit, movements hasty and lust-driven.

“Fuck, that’s it.” His hisses at the feeling of your cunt slowly sucking him in. Your eyes shoot open when his other hand slams inches from your face, boxing you in.

Terushima presses a sloppy kiss to your lips, dragging his teeth against your puffy lower lip. He tugs on it, a breathy moan falling from your lips. Your mind is swimming in a haze, cunt quivering and releasing slowly around him. 

“Just like that. Fuck.” His fingers languidly roll against your clit, his hips stuttering. The drag of his cock easing in and out of you burns. 

“Yuuji, it hurts,” you hiccup, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. Your hips ache, thigh trembling around his waist. His cock impaling you and his hold on your leg are the only things keeping your shaking leg on the ground. 

“It always hurts the first time. It’ll feel real good soon, promise.” His words don’t help the sharp pain radiating between your legs. Looking down, you see a white sheen mixed with blood covering his cock. 

“If it really hurt that bad, you wouldn’t be gushing around me like this.” The words spewing from his mouth are filthy. You felt filthy. Moaning and letting a stranger hump into you like some back alley hooker. Terushima’s fingers swipe against his cock, gathering your slick and spreading on your clit. He pushes down, circling it with each thrust. 

You feel breathless each time you go to bring air into your lungs. He plunges into you, forcing it out. All you can manage is holding onto his shoulders, pulling him against you while he fucks into you.

“Anyone could find us. Isn’t that exciting?” He laughs, pounding into you relentlessly searching for his release as you cry out against his neck. You bite down on his shoulder, muffling your moans, pulling a low growl from his throat.

“God, you’re fucking hot,” Terushima rolls his hips into you, fucking into you with rabid intensity. Thick tears flood down your cheeks as he pulls out of you. 

The release of pressure has your mind swimming, not noticing he’s flipped you to face the wall until he shoves his cock into you, pushing your cheek against the brick. A burst erupts in the hollow of your belly, being tugged and lolled around with each piston of his hips. 

His hands snake under your shirt, kneading your tits while his other hand dives between your thighs, rubbing sloppy circles into your swollen clit. 

It’s hard to make out if he’s grunting praise or filth against your neck, his stomach colliding with your back as he drives against you with reckless abandon.

His cock grazes your cervix, and you let out a scream in the empty alley. Cheeks raw from rubbing against the brick. Your fingers dig into it, nails scraping down the wall. Terushima pinches and pulls at your nipples, 

“S’ too deep Yuuji,” you cry out, the pain morphing into a twisted pleasure that riddles through your brain and stomach. You hiccup choking on your tears and moans, body pushing back to meet each of his sharp thrusts, chasing the warm tingle in your gut. 

“Fuck, so tight.” His fingers push down on your puffy clit sending you over the edge. Your body shudders, jerking against him, and he bites down on your shoulder, groaning at the strong pulses of your cunt gripping him.

Your body falls limp in his arms, no strength left in your legs. You’re held up by Terushima’s grip on your hips, his cock desperately humping between your folds. 

Only the lewd sound of your squelching cunt and his balls slapping against your skin fills the alley. You mumble, pleading with him to pull out but he keeps driving into you, not caring for the incoherent babbles that flood past your lips.

Your stomach flexes as he falls still inside of you, holding your body down onto his cock and filling you with ropes of cum. Your head falls back against his shoulder, knees buckling.

Terushima holds for a moment soaking in the feeling of your tight hole fluttering around his cock, milking him before pulling out of you. He eases you onto the concrete, catching your head before it crashes against the wall. He tilts your chin up, pressing a kiss against breathless lips.

“That was fun. We should do it again sometime.” Terushima kisses your quivering lips standing and buckling his pants. He runs his fingers through his hair, using his shirt to wipe away the sweat coating his face. 

“Should clean up soon. It’d be bad if someone found you out here all alone like this.” You nod, your head limbs numb and unmoving. Cold air hitting your cunt, the feeling of his cum slowly oozing out of you and slicking up your thighs as his footsteps fade out of sight. 

Your hands shake, reaching to push yourself off of the ground with quaking legs. You hold onto the wall, brushing your skirt down and grabbing your purse. 

Taking a breath, you step away, slowly making your way to the entrance of the alley. You glance back to the spot where you just were, thinking back to what had just happened before turning the corner. 

You dig your hands into your purse, pulling your phone out to call a taxi. Typing in the number your eyes flicker to notification appearing at the top of the screen, stopping you in your tracks.

_**There’s a first time for everything** _


End file.
